tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Automotive industry in the United Kingdom
The automotive industry in the United Kingdom is now best known for premium and sports car marques including Aston Martin, Bentley, Daimler, Jaguar, Lagonda, Land Rover, Lotus, McLaren, MG, Mini, Morgan and Rolls-Royce. Volume car manufacturers with a major presence in the UK include Ford, Honda, Nissan, Toyota and Vauxhall Motors (owned by General Motors). Commercial vehicle manufacturers active in the UK include Alexander Dennis, Ford, GMM Luton (owned by General Motors), Leyland Trucks (owned by Paccar) and London Taxis International. In 2008 the UK automotive manufacturing sector had a turnover of £52.5 billion, generated £26.6 billion of exports and produced around 1.45 million passenger vehicles and 203,000 commercial vehicles. In that year around 180,000 people were directly employed in automotive manufacturing in the UK, with a further 640,000 people employed in automotive supply, retail and servicing. The UK is a major centre for engine manufacturing and in 2008 around 3.16 million engines were produced in the country. The UK has a significant presence in auto racing and the UK motorsport industry currently employs around 38,500 people, comprises around 4,500 companies and has an annual turnover of around £6 billion. The origins of the UK automotive industry date back to the final years of the 19th century. By the 1950s the UK was the second-largest manufacturer of cars in the world (after the United States) and the largest exporter. However in subsequent decades the industry experienced considerably lower growth than competitor nations such as France, Germany and Japan and by 2008 the UK was the 12th-largest producer of cars measured by volume. Since the late 1980s many British car marques have become owned by foreign companies including BMW, SAIC, TATA and Volkswagen Group. Rights to many currently dormant brands, including Austin, Riley, Rover and Triumph, are also owned by foreign companies. Famous and iconic British cars include the Aston Martin DB5, Aston Martin V8 Vantage, Bentley 4½ Litre, Jaguar E-Type, Land Rover Defender, Lotus Esprit, McLaren F1, MGB, original two-door Mini, Range Rover and Rolls-Royce Phantom III. Notable British car designers include John Polwhele Blatchley, Ian Callum, Colin Chapman, Alec Issigonis, Charles Spencer King and Gordon Murray. in Laindon, Essex is the largest automotive research and development facility in the UK ]] History 1896 to 1900 The British motor industry started when Frederick Simms became friends with Gottlieb Daimler, who had, in 1885, patented a successful design for a high-speed petrol engine. Simms, a London consulting engineer, bought the British rights for Daimler's engine and associated patents and from 1891 successfully sold launches using these Cannstatt-made motors from Eel Pie Island in the Thames. In 1893 he formed The Daimler Motor Syndicate Limited for his various Daimler-related enterprises.Lord Montagu and David Burgess-Wise Daimler Century ; Stephens 1995 ISBN 1-85260-494-8 In June 1895 Simms and his friend Evelyn Ellis promoted motorcars in Britain by bringing a Daimler-engined Panhard & Levassor to England and in July it completed, without police intervention, the first British long-distance motorcar journey from Southampton to Malvern. Simms' documented plans to manufacture Daimler motors and Daimler Motor Carriages (in Cheltenham) were taken over, together with his company and its Daimler licences, by London company-promoter H J Lawson. Lawson contracted to buy The Daimler Motor Syndicate Limited and all its rights and on 14 January 1896 formed and in February successfully floated in London ''The Daimler Motor Company Limited''. It then purchased from a friend of Lawson a disused cotton mill in Coventry for car engine and chassis manufacture where, it is claimed, Britain's first serial production car was made. Early motor vehicle development in the UK had been effectively stopped by a series of Locomotive Acts introduced during the 19th century which severely restricted the use of mechanically propelled vehicles on the public highways. Following intense advocacy by motor vehicle enthusiasts, including Harry J. Lawson of Daimler, the worst restrictions of these acts, (the need for each vehicle to be accompanied by a crew of three, and a speed limit in towns), was lifted by the Locomotives on Highways Act 1896. Under this regulation, light locomotives (those vehicles under 3 tons unladen weight) were exempt from the previous restrictions, and a higher speed limit - was set for them. To celebrate the new freedoms Lawson organised the Emancipation Run held on 14 November 1896, the day the new Act came into force. This occasion has been commemorated since 1927 by the annual London to Brighton Veteran Car Run. 1900 to 1918 of Manchester in 1904]] The early British vehicles of the late 19th century relied mainly upon developments from Germany and France. By 1900 however, the first all-British 4-wheel car was designed and built by Herbert Austin, an employee of the Wolseley Sheep Shearing Company (later becoming the Wolseley Motor Company) in Birmingham. The pioneering car producers, many of them from the bicycle industry, got off to a shaky start. Of the 200 British makes of car that had been launched up until 1913, only about 100 of the firms were still in existence. In 1910 UK vehicle production was 14,000 units. By 1913 Henry Ford had built a new factory in Manchester and was the leading UK producer, building 7310 cars that year, followed by Wolseley at 3000, Humber (making cars since 1898 in Coventry) at 2500, Rover (Coventry car maker since 1904) at 1800 and Sunbeam (producing cars since 1901) at 1700, with the plethora of smaller producers bringing the 1913 total up to about 16,000 vehicles. 1918 to 1939 Car production virtually came to an end during the war years 1914–1918, but the pressure of war production encouraged the development of mass-production techniques in the motor industry. By 1922 there were 183 motor companies in the UK, and by 1929, following the slump years, there were 58 companies remaining. In 1929 production was dominated by Morris (founded by William Morris in 1910 in Oxford) and Austin (founded by Herbert Austin in Longbridge in 1905 after he left Wolseley) who between them produced 60% of the UK output. Singer (Coventry motorcycle manufacturer started building cars in 1905) followed in third place that year with 15% of production. In 1932 Britain overtook France to become Europe's largest car producer (a position which it retained until 1955). In 1937 the UK produced 379,310 passenger cars and 113,946 commercial vehicles. To celebrate the granting of his peerage, William Morris upon becoming Viscount Nuffield, reorganised his motor vehicle companies in 1938, which by then included not only Morris Motors and MG, but also Wolseley and Riley (bicycle company founded in Coventry in 1890 and making cars since 1913), into the Nuffield Organisation. In 1939 the top producers were Morris: 27%, Austin: 24%, Ford: 15%, Standard (founded in Coventry in 1903): 13%, Rootes (which had acquired Humber and Sunbeam): 11%, Vauxhall (building cars since 1903, acquired by GM in 1925): 10%. 1939 to 1955 (introduced 1948)]] During World War II car production gave way to commercial and military vehicle production, and many motor vehicle plants were used for aircraft and aero engine production. Following the war the government controlled the supply of steel, and priority was given to supplying foreign-revenue-raising export businesses. In 1947 steel was available only to businesses with 75% of production being exported. This, coupled with the inevitable limited competition from Europe, and with demand for new vehicles in America and in Australia being greater than the American industry alone could supply, resulted in British vehicle exports reaching record levels. Britain became the world's biggest motor vehicle exporter. In 1937 Britain provided 15% of world vehicle exports, by 1950, a year in which 75% of British car production and 60% of its commercial vehicle production was exported, Britain provided 52% of the world's exported vehicles. This situation remained until the mid-1950s, by which time the American industry production had caught up with American demand, and European production was recovering. By 1952 the American owned producers in the UK (Ford and GM's Vauxhall) had between them a 29% share of the British market, which exceeded the share of either of Britain's top two manufacturers. It was in that context that Viscount Nuffield agreed to the merger of his company, the Nuffield Organisation, with Austin, to form the British Motor Corporation (BMC). Thus BMC, comprising Austin, Morris, MG, Riley and Wolseley was formed in 1952 and commanded a 40% share of the British market. German production was increasing yearly, and by 1953 it had exceeded that of France, and by 1956 it had overtaken that of Britain. 1955 to 1968 (introduced 1959)]] By 1955 five companies produced 90% of Britain's motor vehicle output: BMC, Ford, Rootes, Standard-Triumph and Vauxhall. Of the dozen or so small producers Rover and Jaguar were strong niche producers. During 1960 Britain dropped from being the world's second largest motor vehicle producer into third place. Labour-intensive methods, and wide model ranges hindered opportunities to reduce manufacturing costs - Britain's unit costs were higher than those of their major Japanese, European and American competitors. Although rationalisation of motor vehicle companies had started, full integration did not occur. BMC continued to produce vehicles under the marque names of its incorporated companies, many of which competed with each other. Standard-Triumph's attempts to reduce costs by embracing a modern volume production strategy almost led to their bankruptcy in 1960, the result was that they were purchased by the commercial vehicle manufacturing company Leyland Motors. In 1966, BMC and Jaguar came together, to form British Motor Holdings (BMH). Leyland had achieved some sales success with Leyland-Triumph and in 1967 it acquired Rover. By 1966 Britain had slipped to become the world's fourth largest motor vehicle producer. Following a gradual process which had begun in 1964, Chrysler UK (CUK) had fully acquired Rootes by 1967. (introduced 1961)]] In the context of BMC's wide, complex, and expensive-to-produce model range, and Ford's conventionally designed Cortina challenging the number one spot in the domestic market, and the heavy reliance of the British economy on motor vehicle production, in 1968 the Government brokered the merger of the successful Leyland-Triumph-Rover and the struggling BMH, to form Europe's fourth largest car maker, the British Leyland Motor Corporation (BLMC). The new company announced its intention to invest in a new volume car range, and to equip its factories with the latest capital-intensive production methods. Notable British cars of this era included the 1959 Mini — designed by Alec Issigonis for the British Motor Corporation, and Malcolm Sayer's 1961 E-type Jaguar. 1968 to 1977 (introduced 1970)]] By 1968 UK motor vehicle production was dominated by four companies: BLMC, Chrysler (UK), Ford, and Vauxhall (GM). The national champion, BLMC, was handicapped in its attempts to modernise by internal rivalries. Unattractive new products, retention of legacy marques and models, labour disputes, quality issues, supplier problems and inefficient use of new equipment thwarted the dream of efficient high volume production. Increased overseas competition, arising from lowered tariffs and membership of the European Union, and high unit costs, led to low profits, which in turn jeopardised investment plans. BLMC's share of the UK market dropped from 40% to 32% between 1971 and 1973. (introduced 1976)]] By 1974 Britain's position as a world motor vehicle manufacturer had dropped to sixth place. In 1974 both BLMC and Chrysler UK appealed to the Government for financial help. The Government rejected the idea of a BLMC/CUK merger, and instead CUK received a loan and BLMC was subjected to a series of studies to determine its future. The Government's official BLMC enquiry, led by Lord Ryder, suggested that BLMC's strategy was sound, but required huge Government investment to improve productivity by providing mechanisation and improving labour relations. Despite the effective nationalisation of BLMC as British Leyland (BL) in 1975, the recovery never happened. Chrysler sold its European interests (including those in the UK) to Peugeot in 1977, to allow it to concentrate on its own difficulties in America. The UK interests were renamed Peugeot-Talbot. 1977 to 1987 (introduced 1980)]] By the end of the 1970s Ford, Peugeot-Talbot and Vauxhall (GM) were well integrated with their parent companies' other European operations. BL stood alone in the UK as an increasingly junior player. As part of the drive for increased productivity in the late 1970s, BL reduced its workforce and number of plants, and strived to centralise its management activities. The city of Coventry suffered particularly badly, with many thousands becoming unemployed. In 1979 BL struck a collaboration deal with Honda to share the development and production of a new mid-sized car (Triumph Acclaim/Honda Ballade). The new car combined Honda engine and transmission designs with a BL body. Although the UK political scene changed in 1979 with the election of the Thatcher government, the Government continued to support BL with funds for the development of a new mass-market model range (Mini Metro, Maestro, Montego and another Honda collaboration the Rover 800). Car assembly, with the exception of Jaguars, was concentrated into two central plants - Longbridge and Cowley. In July 1986 BL was renamed the Rover Group. 1987 to 2001 , in production from 1993 to 1999]] In July 1986, Nissan became the first Japanese carmaker to set up a production facility in Europe, when it opened a new plant in Sunderland. The plant initially produced just the Bluebird and from 1990 its successor, the Primera - until the launch of the MK2 Micra in 1992. Peugeot started production of the 309 hatchback at Ryton in January 1986, followed by the 405 at the end of 1987. As the decade progressed, production of the 306 and 206 also began at Ryton. Honda's venture with Austin Rover and the post-1989 Rover Group saw a number of different designs shared between the two marques. The venture finished in February 1994 when Rover Group ownership was transferred from British Aerospace to German carmaker BMW. For the first time in some 90 years, Britain was without an independent mass production carmaker. BMW's ownership of the Rover Group saw the development of several newer, more upmarket models, giving the British brand an image to match that of its parent company. BMW also revived the MG brand in 1995 on a new affordable sports car, the MGF, as well as strengthening Land Rover's position in the off-roader market. BMW controversially sold off the Rover Group in May 2000. It retained the rights to build the forthcoming new Mini, while selling Land Rover to Ford. The MG and Rover marques were sold to the Phoenix Consortium, who branded the remains of the group as MG Rover and concentrated all production at the Longbridge plant. For the first time in six years, Britain had an independent mass production carmaker again. , in production from 1998 to 2009]] After the split from Rover, Honda continued making the Civic range in the UK at a new plant in Swindon. Toyota opened a new plant near Derby at the beginning of 1992. Ford took over Jaguar in October 1989, and production of the new small Jaguar, the X type, started at Halewood in late 2000. By the end of the century, Ford had also acquired Land Rover and Aston Martin. Volkswagen took over Rolls-Royce and Bentley in 1998 and it launched the Arnage and the Corniche in the same year. In 2003 BMW acquired Rolls-Royce and launched the Phantom. 2001 to 2011 , which was launched in 2008]] The closure of Vauxhall's Luton car assembly plant in March 2003 left Ellesmere Port as the sole Vauxhall assembly plant remaining in Britain. General Motors also retained the former Bedford works in Luton for producing vans such as the Vivaro and the Movano. By 2007, the Ellesmere Port plant was employing 3,000 and received a boost with confirmation that the next generation Astra will be produced there from 2009. Ford passenger car assembly in the UK ceased in 2002 after 90 years, although production of commercial vehicles continued at Southampton. The Dagenham site was switched from producing complete cars to producing diesel engines. Losses at Jaguar led to closure of the company's plant at Browns Lane Coventry in 2004. Spare capacity at Halewood allowed Land Rover Freelander production to be transferred there in 2006. MG Rover spent the early part of the 2000s investigating possible ventures with other carmakers in order to develop a new range of cars. Proposed links with foreign organisations including Malaysian carmaker Proton failed to materialise, and by late 2004 Chinese carmaker Shanghai Automobile had shown an interest in taking over the Longbridge-based firm - which was now hundreds of millions of pounds in debt. Talks broke down and the firm went into receivership in April 2005 with the loss of more than 6,000 jobs. Three months later, the firm's assets were purchased by another Chinese carmaker - Nanjing Automobile Group - and Longbridge partially re-opened over the summer of 2007 with an initial workforce of around 250 preparing to restart production of the MG TF which was relaunched in August 2008. Peugeot reduced output of the Ryton plant in the spring of 2001 when its 306 model was replaced by the French-built 307, leaving the 206 as the sole model built there. In April 2006 Peugeot closed its Ryton plant and moved 206 production to Slovakia. , which was launched in 2010]] In 2007, Ford announced its intention to sell Aston Martin, and the company was bought by a British-led Consortium backed by Middle East investors. Ford retains a small stake in the company and supplies components including engines. Ford also, in 2008, sold its Jaguar/Land Rover operation to Tata Motors of India. In November 2009, Dutch sportscar maker Spyker Cars announced that it would be moving production from Zeewolde to Whitley, Coventry, and UK production began in February 2010. In March 2010 McLaren Automotive unveiled its MP4-12C model, alongside plans to produce around 4,000 cars per year at its Woking factory by the middle of the decade. At the Paris Motor Show in September 2010 Lotus Cars unveiled five new models due to go on sale by 2016, alongside plans for an investment of £770 million over 10 years, the complete redevelopment of its Hethel factory and an increase in production from under 3,000 cars per year to 6,000 to 7,000. In December 2010 it was announced that Renault had sold its remaining 25% shareolding in its eponymous Formula 1 team to Lotus Cars, and that the team would be renamed Lotus Renault in 2011. 2011 to present on display at the 2010 Paris Motor Show]] At the North American International Auto Show in January 2011 BMW announced that it would be extending the Mini range with the launch of a new two-door sports crossover vehicle based on the Mini Paceman concept car, with a coupe version planned to enter production in 2011 and a roadster to follow in 2012. In March 2011 Jaguar Land Rover announced that it would be hiring an additional 1,500 staff at its Halewood plant, and signed over £2 billion of supply contracts with UK-based companies, to enable production of its new Range Rover Evoque model. In April 2011 the MG Motor UK subsidiary of Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation announced that mass production had resumed at the Longbridge plant, as the first MG 6 to be produced in the United Kingdom came off the production line. In May 2011 Jaguar unveiled plans to build the C-X75 petrol-electric hybrid supercar in the UK from 2013, with production to be in association with Williams F1. Also in May Aston Martin Lagonda confirmed that it was planning to launch two or three new Lagonda models. In an interview with Reuters in the same month, Carl-Peter Forster, the Chief Executive of Tata Motors, revealed that Jaguar Land Rover was seeking a Chinese joint-venture partner to enable production of Jaguar and Land Rover models in China, and that it would be investing over £5 billion in new product development over the succeeding five years. Major plants Current Closed Production data (* estimated figure) Motorsport in Woking, the home of McLaren Racing]] It has been estimated that there are about 4,000 companies in the UK involved in the manufacturing industry related to motorsport. Formula One motor racing has made its home in the UK, the following eight of the twelve teams competing in the 2011 season are based there: *Force India - Silverstone, Northamptonshire *McLaren - Woking, Surrey *Mercedes - Brackley, Northamptonshire *Red Bull - Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire *Lotus Renault GP - Enstone, Oxfordshire *Team Lotus - Hingham, Norfolk *Virgin - South Yorkshire *Williams - Grove, Oxfordshire Formula One engine suppliers: *Mercedes-Benz High Performance Engines - Brixworth, Northamptonshire Other major motorsports teams and organisations: *Ford World Rally Team - Cumbria, England *Stobart VK WRC Team - Cumbria, England *Munchi's Ford - Cumbria, England *M-Sport - Cockermouth, Cumbria (Run's All 3 Ford WRC Teams) *Prodrive - Banbury, Oxfordshire (Runs Aston Martin Racing, formerley Subaru's WRC Team and Ford Performance Vehicles) Inactive marques Currently inactive British automotive marques include: Allard, Alvis, Armstrong Siddeley, Austin, Autovia, Dawson, DeLorean, Gilbern, Gordon-Keeble, Healey, Hillman, Humber, Jensen, Jowett, Lanchester, Lea-Francis, Morris, Napier, Reliant, Riley, Rover, Singer, Standard, Sterling, Sunbeam, Sunbeam-Talbot, Talbot, Triumph, TVR (production halted), Vanden Plas, Wolseley. See also *List of automobile manufacturers *The Society of Motor Manufacturers and Traders Notes External links * The British Motor Industry Heritage Trust * Austin Memories Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom United Kingdom